Cervical cancer is the leading cause of cancer mortality among women in developing countries; in the developed world, extensive health care resources are used to screen and diagnose for cervical cancer and its precursors. The overall goal of this program project is to develop new optical technologies and molecular imaging agents that increase accuracy, decrease costs, and reduce the need for provider expertise and infrastructure in both the developed and developing worlds. The goal of the Administration, Epidemiology, and Research Protocol Management Core (Core A)is to coordinate the overall project and core organization, and ensure continued adherence to goals. As demonstrated throughout this Program Project, all projects and cores have made significant progress toward their original aims. Well-coordinated meetings of the entire team have proven critical in this process. Core A will continue to facilitate these productive interactions, as well as to coordinate submission of publications to peer-reviewed journals, trips to scientific meetings, and submission of reports to the NCI and the Institutional Review Boards at all clinical trial locations. In the last five years, Core A has coordinated the submission of 84 manuscripts, prepared numerous abstracts, and increased exposure for all project and core leaders. All previous core leaders have become project leaders in this renewal. New core leaders have been added. Two remarkable events have broadened the scope of the Program Project: 1) a Biomedical Research Partnership (BRP) grant, and 2) foundation support from ExxonMobil to begin a cervical screening program in Nigeria. The BRP is inventing new technologies and molecular imaging agents that can be spun out into the P01. The ExxonMobil foundation funding has allowed us to begin a meaningful and rich collaboration with the University College Hospital in Ibadan and coordinated five additional screening sites that are representative of the ethnic, religious, and political diversity of Nigeria.